Survival
by PokeWarrior123
Summary: Arceus threatens to destroy mankind, unless the human forms of Palkia and Dialga, along with an aura-using friend, babysit his youngest daughter.


Three girls stood at the top of a large mountain known as Mt. Coronet, in the place called Spear Pillar. The girls were Lori, Eve, and Dax. Lori and Eve had received a call from their employer to meet them at the top of the mountain, and Dax had wanted to come as well.

Lori had dark blond hair and blue eyes. She wore her hair in buns with a small hat over it. She dressed in the traditional garbs for meeting with her employer, a dark pink snuggie.

Eve had blue hair and hazel eyes. She wore traditional garbs as well, but her snuggie was blue. She wore a white ski-cap.

Dax was different. She had brown hair and green eyes. Her clothes were her normal clothes, a light blue shirt and a red skirt. She had a yellow bag hung over her shoulder and a white hat atop her head.

Suddenly, music began to play, the sky grew dark and stormy, and a long glass staircase appeared before them. Down it descended Eve and Lori's employer, Arceus.

"Hello. Thank you for joining me, Eve, Lori. Niche couldn't make it; his secretarial duties interfered with this meeting." Arceus said.

"Hi, Master Arceus." Lori said.

"Hi," said Eve, "Why'd you call us here?"

Arceus cleared his throat. "I've decided to wipe out the human race. It's pretty useless. I'm gonna replace it with something useful, like Magikarp or Feebas or something."

"You can't do that!" Dax said.

"I made this word, I'm its king! I'll do whatever want with it. The humans are useless, they just ruin everything." Arceus said.

"I'll fight you then!" Dax said.

"Dax, don't," said Eve.

"No, it's fine. Let's see what he's got," Arceus said. "I'll go easy on him."

Dax growled just a bit and went to kick Arceus. Arceus caught her kick with its left leg. Dax punched it, but Arceus dodged.

"Just a moment." Arceus said, and transformed into a human form.

Arceus' human form had pale skin. He—at least, his human form _looked_ like a he—had long black hair and squinty-eyes that were yellow. His clothes were tan and orange plaid traditional garbs.

"Okay, now his me." Arceus said.

Dax charged a beam of aura—a power she's had since she was young—and shot a Focus Blast at Arceus. Arceus appeared to be hit head-on with it, but in reality he had absorbed it with his palm. Arceus appeared to almost teleport over to Dax, and began to punch her multiple times all around her body until she fell to the ground.

Dax pulled herself back up when Arceus turned, and she charged a sphere of aura. She let it loose at full-force on him, and it hit him. He was hit, and crashed into the wall. Arceus turned, and wiped the blood from his face.

"You're feisty." Arceus said.

"I want to save the humans. There are a lot of good ones out there." Dax said.

"Hmm….I could kill you and all the other humans or have Eve and Lori do it, but I'll cut you a deal." Arceus said.

"What's the deal?" Lori asked, who was planning to try and reason with Arceus later.

"Okay, I've been very busy lately. I need you all to take care of my youngest daughter, Haruhi." Arceus said.

"I thought you were genderless." Eve said.

"Eh, yeah, I am. But after I was born from that big black egg, there was a tiny pink egg that hatched into Mew. Me and Mew had a seven kids, even I'm not sure how." Arceus said awkwardly.

"So who's this daughter of yours? Another Pokémon?" Dax asked.

"No, somehow she turned out human. Again, I don't know how." Arceus said. "You see, our kids each controlled something that aids the universe. Our first two, twins, were Palkia and Dialga, who controlled time and space. Our next one was Giratina. Even I don't know what he controls, death, dimensions, antimatter, SOMETHING like that. Then our triplets, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, wisdom, valor, and benevolence. Finally, Haruhi, who controls reality."

"Wait.…" Eve said.

"But that means…." Lori said.

"Yes." Arceus said. "Lori, Eve, I am your father."

Lori and Eve weren't Palkia and Dialga per se, they were seemingly human. But, they both had the power to transform into their respective of those Pokémon and had all of their powers, even in human form. They wondered very little about it, until now.

"But we're only 14 and 12! Those two lived since the beginning of time! And how are we twins?" Lori said.

"Yeah. You two more or less have been asleep for 3000 years, and you've only recently been awakened. Once you die, you can be like me, and the Lake Guardians." Arceus said. "Niche to."

Niche was Giratina, and thus like the other two.

Dax was becoming impatient. "This may be important, but what about Haruhi again? Something about babysitting?"

"Oh yes." Arceus said. "I'll explain more later, Eve and Lori, maybe. Anyway, Haruhi needs to be watched. She's also just been awakened a few years ago. I need you to watch her while I have to work and perhaps train her to channel her abilities. She doesn't even know about them yet."

"Okay, that sounds simple enough," Dax said.

"You have to keep her entertained, happy. Otherwise, I'll wipe out every human on this planet and replace them with the more productive Magikarp." Arceus said.

"Where is she?" Lori asked.

"I'll summon her." Arceus scratched a symbol into the rock and a girl appeared.

Haruhi had short brown hair and amber eyes. She wore a blue and white sailor suit.

"WAZZUP!" Haruhi said.

"Hi," Lori said.

"Hello," said Dax.

"Wazzup!" Eve said.

"Anyway, I'm needed at corporal headquarters right now. I'll be leaving you all. Remember, if you don't keep her out of trouble or keep her happy, I'll destroy everyone." Arceus said.

The glass stairs materialized before Arceus, who walked up them. Each place he stepped disintegrated under his feet as he descended.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked. "And who are you guys?"

"I'm Eve, this is Lori, and Dax. That guy was Arceus, your father." Eve said.

"Oh, really?" Haruhi asked. "Hmm. I don't know him, but whatever."

"You aren't even phased?" Dax said.

Haruhi apparently ignored her. "Gosh, I'm hungry. Got any food?"

"I think I have a banana." Eve checked her purse. "Here," she handed it to her.

"Thanks!" Haruhi said.

Suddenly, a rock with a strange symbol drawn on it fell from the sky and rolled over to Lori. She picked it up and it began to speak to her.

"Hey, Lori, it's Niche." The rock said.

Lori was astonished. She nearly dropped it. "Um, hi?"

"I can't talk for long. I'm using a portable Gossip Stone, but it only has a few minutes of speech left. Anyway, Arceus mentioned what you guys were doing. I'd have tried doing the same thing, if I were there. But you have to be careful Haruhi has severe mood swings, and these people have been trying to kidnap her and hold her ransom for Arceus's power, and maybe even her own. Keep a close eye on her, if she gets taken and Arceus finds out….It'll be bad." Niche/the rock said.

"Yeah, don't worry. We've got it under control." Lori said.

"Good. I'll be over as soon as I can, but being a secretary is hard. I've found out a lot of info, though, like these seven people who—Oh, man, my minutes are running out. I'll see you all later I guess," the rock's symbol disappeared. It was ordinary now.

"Hmm….I wonder what he meant by seven people." Lori said aloud.

Suddenly, another person appeared before them. His name was Jeremiah. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Arceus sent me here. I'm supposed to help you all guard Miss Suzumiya (Haruhi)." Jeremiah said. "I'm Jeremiah."

"Okay," Dax said.

Another man came up from the cave and into Spear Pillar. He wore traditional garbs, which were purple, and wore a hat and guy fawkes mask.

"My name is Anonymouse, and agent of Anonymous." Anonymouse said.

"What's 'Anonymous'? " Haruhi asked.

"Are you Haruhi Suzumiya?" Anonymouse asked.

"Yeah, why?" Haruhi asked.

Dax, Eve, Jeremiah, and Lori stood protectively in front of Haruhi. "Yeah, why do you want you know?"

Anonymouse took out a wand. "Anonymous is a group wanting to take over the powers of Arceus and his children. Step aside."

"No." Eve said.

Anonymous sighed. "Fine then."

Anonymous gripped the air and pulled energy from it into his palms, then shot it at Dax. She fell to the ground, injured.

"Hey!" Eve said, but then she was also hit with it and fell. The same happened to Jeremiah.

Lori began to transform into Palkia, but before she was completely transformed, his wand extended into a sword, which he struck her with. Blood spurted out of her, though it wasn't serious.

Anonymouse grabbed Haruhi by the waste and jumped into the air. He appeared to fly.

"Hey, what are you—" Haruhi was then hit with sleeping gas, and passed out.

Ten minutes later, Palkia had healed using a potion and elixir. She then healed Dax, Eve, and Jeremiah as well. They sat down and tried to regain their thoughts.

"Jeremiah, you must know where he may have taken her, right?" Dax asked.

"Not a clue. There was some suspicious activity in Norweigia, maybe there?" Jeremiah replied.

Eve had a radio on full blast. It was playing something by Justin Bieber.

"Eve, could you please turn that junk down?" Lori said.

"I know its junk, but—Wait!" Eve said. A honk was heard just after Just Bieber said "baby", and Eve began rapidly texting.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked, now with interest.

"Wait…." Eve said. She clicked send.

The radio blared, "and the winner of this year's competition is….Eve White!"

"Yes!" Eve said.

"What did you win?" Lori asked.

"Guys, you're missing the point! We need to find a way to get to Norweigia, and then a way to fight Anonymouse. That doesn't matter!" Dax said frustrated.

"But Dax, the prize is a private jet! We can take it to Norweigia!" Eve said.

"Really?!" Dax said in surprise.

"I heard about it earlier, and I just remembered it now." Eve said.

"When is it delivered?" Lori asked.

"They used my IP address to track me. It's gonna get delivered here in a few minutes." Eve said.

"That's utterly impossible." Jeremiah said.

And just as he said that, a large jet hovered over them and landed. A man dressed in white came out.

"You Eve White?" He asked Eve.

"Yeah," Eve said.

"Sign here." He said to her.

She signed, and he got into a much smaller helicopter strapped to the jet. He flew away on it.

Eve ran into the jet. "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

The other three went in after her.

**Apologies if it seems a bit rushed or odd, but please persist with at least one or two more chapters before deciding you don't like it!**

**It's based on a roleplay my sister participated in, so everyone is real (More or less). Umm, I don't have much else to write, so I'm going to post images or images that inspired what I'd like you to imagine the characters as. Mostly, they're based on player characters.**

**Dax: . **

**Eve: . wearing ** .

Lori: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQnYnLoDwcVlE7ncmFL4oN6 OBJR-Me3MoTDR9cEVn2MSNxbblj7Hr2-xGrKNA but blond wearing . /_AGXlKNxtdl8/SwDf5XMERtI/AAAAAAAAA08/DTeM2yY1bXs/s1600/Snuggie_Burgandy_

Arceus: Normal: . Human: .

And Jeremiah: ….Doesn't have one! He *spoiler alert* dies, so theres no point.


End file.
